Spamano Smut Adventures
by Ama-Foxy
Summary: This is going to be full of Spamano smut one-shots You can send prompts to me


A/N: This is my first time writing smut ; v ; So i really hope you like it.

Also i accept prompts so you can PM me them if you have any ideas for future chapters~ (it can be nyo, 2p and anything really~!)

-Mirror-

It was finally the night they have been waiting for a while now. For a long time both Spain and Romano had been busy of all work they have gotten from their bosses, they havent got any time for themselves.

But now all the work is done and they can have their fun.

In their bedroom Romano was sitting on Spain's lap, back againts his solid and warm chest while the older man was licking and biting down on the italian's neck. His both hands occupied, Other tweaking Romano's nipples that were out in the open because of the open shirt and the other palming and rubbing his clothed erection.

The italian was moaning, eyes closed as he was feeling so hot and wanted so much more but the spaniard just wanted to tease him. ''Aha..S-spain..'' he moaned as he felt the tanned hands of the aready naked spanish man pulling of his pants and boxers, and starting to slowly rub the hard length.  
''It feels good doesnt it Roma~ Why dont you open your eyes and look infront of you~'' Spain whispered hotly into Romano's ear, licking the earlobe. Romano did as he was told and what he saw was the reflection of them from the huge mirror. Starting to feel even more hot as he watches through the mirror how the tanned hand was going up and down his cock, with precum spreading.

He noticed as the hand that was teasing his nipple was now poking his lips. ''Chupar'' was the only word said and the younger male obeyed, taking in his mouth three fingers, licking and sucking them so that there was enough salvina on them. He heard the man behind him moan alittle from the sight he was watching from the mirror, his cute lover sucking his fingers all flushed.

Keeping himself from pushing the boy on his knees and just fucking him so he couldnt walk for a week, he took the fingers out from the italian's mouth. Romano watched through the mirror as the hand went down and down to his little entrance and moaned from the feeling and the sight of the finger pushing slowly inside him.  
''It feels much tight. Have you been having your own fun while i was away~?'' the spaniard chuckled alittle, knowing the answer already. ''T-that isnt your...ah...busine-'' Romano was cut of by moaning more as the second finger entered him.

Romano didnt know why but watching from the mirror how spain stretch his hole and rubbing slowly his cock makes him feel even more aroused than before. After he was prepared the tanned hands for on his hips raising him up alittle. ''Are you ready mi amor?'' Spain asked. ''S-si'' when the answer was given Romano was slowly lowered down, as he could feel the tip on his entrance, slowly bringing inside of him. Romano moaned both in pain and pleasure as he was stretched more wider by the spanish cock.

After slowly lowering him the lenght was fully inside the italian's hot and tight hole. '' M-move'' the younger male panted. The spaniard starts to move Romano up and down on his cock slowly as the italian watches all this though the mirror. Romano puts his hands on Spain's knees as he starts raising and lowering himself onto the lenght more faster, moaning loudly the spaniard's name. Spain lowers his hands onto the bed so his can keep himself up as he thrust into the italian.

The room was filled with moans and the sound of skins slapping. Romano never leaving his eye sight from the mirror, watching how the tanned cock was in and out of him, seeing the precum drip down the lenght. He couldnt stop watching this wonderful sight as he graps his own cock, rubbing it fast.  
Soon the both males were so close as the pace was more fast and deeper, and as the italian watched his reflection moving fast his hand.

''Spain. Spain. Spain'' the italian kept repeating the name and then screaming it in pleasure as the strings of white cum was shot out of him. The spaniard grasped Romano's hips again, slamming the boy down on his cock as he moans the younger male's name and filling the boy with his cum.

Both of them were panting and the spaniard pulled him out of the boy, wrapping his arms aroud his lover and laying them down on the bed. ''T-that was amazing amor'' Spain said with a small smile, kissing his lover. ''Y-yeah..it was'' Romano blushed as the sleepiness was taking over him. Spain chuckles and covers them both with a planket. He kisses Romano on the forhead and whispers ''Te amo and good night mi tomate'' as he falls asleep also.


End file.
